herofandomcom-20200223-history
Paradox
Gemini Paradox (in Japanese: 双子座（ジェミニ）のパラドクス, Jemini no Paradokusu), or simply "Paradox", is the Gemini Gold Saint in the era of Omega. She is the guardian of the third temple. Paradox is the Gold Saint governing Love and Destiny. Paradox can use the element of Wind. Gemini Paradox, was the gemini woman saint in the XXI century. Her true name is unknown. As a fake-pallasite, her time control powers, her new powers and the time control made by he weapon, depends of his weapon (staff) and with out it, the distortions made by it disappears. History Gemini Temple Because her love to Shiryu, she knew about his son, Ryuho, and loved him too. When Ryuho arrives in the gemini house, the Paradox animals servants guide Ryuho to her tea party; she don't uses her mask, because she wants love Ryuho. She attacks Ryuho various times to convinve Ryuho to fight together Mars, but he refuses and knock down Paradox, so, she changes her personality and the Hatred Paradox attacks Ryuho, but the Love Paradox prevents her to kill Ryuho, because she loves him. Kouga arrives and saves Ryuho, and the Ryuhos attitudes do Paradox doesn't love him any more; so, Hatreed Paradox takes this opportunity to kill Ryuho, but he defeat she with the Seventh sense. She survives and tries get away, but she is imprisioned in the Cape Sounion, because, unlike Harbinger and Fudou, she refuses to serve Athena; she will not serves a woman most loved than she (in her vision, there are woman). Pallasite Gallia frees Paradox of the Sounion prision, and give to she a chronotector, to fight for Pallas/Saturn; she wants avenge on Ryuho, but Integra, her sister, uses the Gemini Cloth to fight with Paradox, and with Ryuho's helps, Paradox is defeated and get away, because her sttafs was broken. But, Paradox still have dual personalities. Paradox never was loyal to Pallas, and only uses her army to avenge on Ryuho. In the Castle of Pallas, Paradox predicted Integra would waiting for her, so, appears in the predicted place to kill her, rebuilding her staff; Paradox, as usual, gets advantage on Integra, but the true love of Intrega defeats Paradox fake love, and Athena does Paradox came to the good side; but Galia arrives there and hurts Paradox, but she don't die. As a heroine, Paradox and Integra attacks Gallia together, and Paradox dies soon after. Personality Similar to her predecessor, Gemini Saga, she is afflicted by a split personality, one of which manifests as a gentle, refined and loving young woman, who calls herself the Loving Paradox (in Japanese: 愛のパラドクス Ai no Paradokusu, and the other manifests as a wrathful embodiment of hate, calling herself the Hateful Paradox (in Japanese: 憎しみのパラドクス Nikushimi no Paradokusu). The Loving Paradox is a selfless woman only believing in her own form of love and is overly affectionate to her opponents. The Hateful Paradox is the complete opposite during battles, she is very ruthless and vengeful, seeking to end the life of her opponents the moment they refuse her love. Category:Saint Seiya Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Manga Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Dissociative Category:Successors Category:Anti Hero Category:Elementals Category:Knights Category:Hope Bringer Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Neutral Good Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Twin/Clone